live_actionfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain America: Civil War (2016)
Captain America: Civil War is a 2016 American superhero film featuring the Marvel Comics character Captain America, produced by Marvel Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. It is the sequel to 2011's Captain America: The First Avenger and 2014's Captain America: The Winter Soldier and the thirteenth film of the Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU). The film is directed by Anthony Russo and Joe Russo, with a screenplay by Christopher Markus & Stephen McFeely. Captain America: Civil War held its world premiere in Los Angeles on April 12, 2016, and was released in the United States on May 6, 2016, in 3D and IMAX 3D. The film stars: Chris Evans, Robert Downey, Jr., Scarlett Johansson, Sebastian Stan, Anthony Mackie, Don Cheadle, Jeremy Renner, Chadwick Boseman, Paul Bettany, Elizabeth Olsen, Paul Rudd, Emily VanCamp, Marisa Tomei, Tom Holland, Frank Grillo, Martin Freeman with William Hurt and Daniel Brühl. Starring *Chris Evans - Steve Rogers/Captain America *Robert Downey, Jr. - Tony Stark/Iron Man *Scarlett Johansson - Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Sebastian Stan - Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier *Anthony Mackie - Sam Wilson/Falcon *Don Cheadle - Lieutenant James Rhodes/War Machine *Jeremy Renner - Clint Barton/Hawkeye *Chadwick Boseman - T'Challa/Black Panther *Paul Bettany - Vision *Elizabeth Olsen - Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch *Paul Rudd - Scott Lang/Ant-Man *Emily VanCamp - Sharon Carter *Marisa Tomei - May Parker *Tom Holland - Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Frank Grillo - Brock Rumlow/Crossbones *Martin Freeman - Everett K. Ross *with William Hurt - Secretary of State Thaddeus Ross *and Daniel Brühl - Zemo 'Cast' *King T'Chaka - John Kani *Howard Stark - John Slattery *Maria Stark - Hope Davis *Miriam - Alfre Woodard *MRI Tech - Michael A. Cook *Vicar - Laughton Parchment *Josef/Super Soldier#1 - Jackson Spidell *Super Soldier#2 - Yi Long *Super Soldier#3 - Heidi Moneymaker *Super Soldier#4 - Aaron Toney *Super Soldier#5 - Cale Schultz *Voice of Zemo's Wife - Ann Russo *Karpov - Gene Farber *Security Chief - Florence Kasumba *Attaché - Cornell S. John *Man at Kiosk - Sven Hönig *GSG9 Task Force Gunner - Joshua Peck *GSG9 Task Force Pilot - Brent McGee *German Innkeeper - Be Satrazemis *Raft Guard - Blair Jasin *Barge Man#1 - Oli Bigalke *Barge Man#2 - Rafael Banasik *Custodian - David De Vries *Funeral Director - John Curran *Woman in Lobby#1 - Katie Amess *Woman in Lobby#2 - Austin Sanders *Delivery Truck Driver - Brett Gentile *Choir - Matthew Anderson, Andrew Botchwey, Chase Bradfield, Ernest Charles, Hendricks Coates, Ethan Condon, Shen Dynes, Nathaniel Ellis, Jariah Ferguson, Evan Ffrench, Justin Freeman, Ralphael Grand'Pierre, Julian Grimes, Aaron Hayes, Austin Hooper, Amiri Jones, Myles Joseph, Stephen Lewis, Jacob Ludwick, D'Mahrei McRae, Ashwin Mudaliar, Eli Ollinger, Parker Pape, Daniel Parada, Jonah Ruffin, Darryl Sampson, Cameron Sardone, Stanley Sellers, Miles Selles, Jacob Sung, Caden Wilkinson *Chinese Newscaster - Kim Scar *German Newscaster#1 - Jessica Walther-Gabory *German Newscaster#2 - Beniamino Brogi *News Reporter - Silvina Buchbauer *Busboy (Lagos) - Henry Amadi *Waiter (Lagos) - Ugochukwu Ani *Secretary Ross's Aide - Michael Anthony Rogers *Hero Merc#1 - Damion Poitier *Hero Merc#2 - Umar Khan Baber *Hero Merc#3 - David Brown *Hero Merc#4 - Guy Fernandez *M.I.T. Liaison - Jim Rash *Teenage Girl - Sophia Russo *Dr. Broussard - Gozie Agbo *FedEx Driver - Stan Lee *UN Staffer Gibson - Amelia Morck *Voice of Friday - Kerry Condon *Stark's Assistant - Julianna Guill *Nurse - Surely Alvelo *Cultural Attaché - Brian Schaeffer *Helicopter Pilots - Kevin Larosa Jr., Al Cerullo, Frederic North Category:Movies Category:2016 Movies